Paladin AA Guide
See other Paladin Guides See also: Crusader AAs & Paladin AAs Paladins have two AA trees available to them: *The Crusader Tree, which is shared with Shadowknights and became available with the Kingdom of Sky Expansion. *The Paladin Tree, which is unique to the Paladin subclass and became available with the Echoes of Faydwer Expansion. Each tree allows a maximum of 70 AA points to be spent in it, for a total of 140 maximum AA points. Both the Crusader and Paladin trees are broken up into various lines in which the player may choose to spend his or her points. Generally, AA abilities further down in the tree require points to be spent higher up in the tree. This is referred to as an AA 'line' or 'progression'. Examining an AA ability will display both the line it is in within the AA tree and the prerequisites that must be met before the AA ability is available to be trained. Placing a number of points into AAs of the same line will unlock a final AA of that line (this is typically 20 or 22 points depending on the line). The final AA skill in a line not only gives a unique, powerful ability, but also grants an in-game title or name prefix that can be displayed. AA Lines Crusader Tree *Strength (Unique prefix Avenger) *Agility (Unique prefix Cavalier) *Stamina (Unique prefix Sentry) *Wisdom (Unique prefix Knight) *Intelligence (Unique prefix Legionnaire) Paladin Tree *Healing *Support *Wraths *Hero Brief Notes on AA Choices Most of the recommended builds require that you have a number of AA points already, if not all 140! There are certainly plenty of build ideas to choose from based on your play style. You may find that as you level, and acquire AA points, your optimal AA selections may change. For example, it may be wise to up your Healing line in the Paladin tree starting out so that you can be more self sufficient, but you may wish to respec (change AA selections) later on for tanking in raids and veteran groups. It is generally considered a good idea to enhance what you use on your hotbar in the Paladin tree until you gain enough AA points to respec for the end ability in the Hero and Wraths lines. Placing points in the Stamina line on the Crusader tree tends to be a favorite for all Paladins. Recommendations on AA Choices RoK Main Tank and Off Tank set up Crusader Set up: 70 Points Strength 44882 Stamina 44882 Intelligence 4481 Paladin Set Up: 68 Points Heros 21 Wraths 26 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 1 Support 21 5, 5, 5, 5, 1 This leaves you 2 points for Concecration, Intercede, or Prayer based on your needs. You should be using Soulfire Gladius if you are a main tank with a adornment. ---- ROK Duoing Spec / Single Healer Instances Crusader Set up: 70 Points Strength 44882 Stamina 44882 Intelligence 4481 Paladin Set Up: 70 Points Heros 21 Wraths 3 Excoriate 3, Healing 21 5, 5, 5, 5, 1 Support 23 3, 5, 3, 5, 5, 1 I use this Spec when Douing with a DPS class. It allows us to do max damage while at the same time I can go in to full healer mode when needed. I also use this spec for RoK instaces when we have substituted A DPS for a second healer. ---- MAX SURVIVABILITY (Raid Main Tank Build) 91 AA Points Required * Crusader AAs Stamina(4,4,8,7,2) Agility(4,4,8,6,2 or 4,4,8,8) * Paladin AAs Hero(21) Wraths(21) Best with top weapon. Since LU36 this build is generally considered the best MT build, assuming you have a good weapon. Currently the top-5 are soulfire gladius, knobby kudgel, grim brimstone, emerald hammer, clearcutter machette. This build is better with these top weapons as it somewhat relies on 40% AE Autoattack 'trample' skill. Additionally, the Soulfire Gladius quest aka, the Swords_of_Destiny_Timeline, is highly recommended for a tanking Paladin! ---- MAX AGGRO & DPS (Alternate Raid Tanking Build) 90 AA Points Required * Crusader AAs Stamina(4,4,8) Agility(4,4,8) Intelligence(4,4,8) * Paladin AAs Hero(21) Wraths(21) "Best Build" according to multiple Paladins from top raiding guilds. Max aggro & DPS are key for off-tanking. ---- ALTERNATE TANKING * Crusader AAs Stamina(4,4,8,1) Intelligence(4,4,8) Strength(4,4,8) * Paladin AAs Hero(21) Wraths(21) If you do not group with a class that can cap your haste then the Strength line might be prefered over the Agility line but you loose the very powerful Trample ability. * Crusader AAs Stamina(4,4,8,8,2) Intelligence(4,4,8) Strength(4,4) * Paladin AAs Hero(21) Wraths(21) Best when 1H is not top-5 * Crusader AAs Stamina(4,4,8,2) Intelligence(8,4,8) Strength(4,4) * Paladin AAs Hero(21) Wraths(21) Healing(Fervent Aid'3', Devotion'3', Celestial Touch'2') High Aggro/DPS, plus survive ---- HEALING & SUPPORT * Crusader AAs Intelligence(4,7,8,8) Strength(4,8,8,4,2) * Paladin AAs Healing(21) Support(21) Hero (3,5) * Crusader AAs Intelligence(4,4,4,8) Strength(4,4,8,4,2) * Paladin AAs Healing(21) Support(21) Hero (3,5) * Crusader AAs Intelligence(4,4,4,8) Wisdom(4,4,8,6,2) * Paladin AAs Healing(21) Support(21) Hero (3,5) ---- FIGHTING FEAR * Crusader AAs Wisdom(4,4,4,8,2) Strength(4,4,8,4,2) Stamina (4,1) OR Wisdom(4,4,4,8,2) Intelligence(4,4,4,8) Stamina (4,3) * Paladin AAs Healing(21) Support(21) Hero (3,5) You may swap to Intelligence if haste isn't helpful in your team. Use your remaining Crusader points in Stamina for the AoE stun. Ignore Sacrament in the Paladin healing line and you will be able to bypass raid armement using healing line links to max Support line if desired. ---- See other Paladin Guides Category:Paladin Category:Paladin Guides